moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:REALROSS
Bg-alt-luke Rossaac Newton (1643-1727) I only made photos to animated gifs for fun, but I added them to pages, resized or in galleries so they won't animate. And they don't seem to lag the page when they're resized as they're not animated. But I'm not entirely sure because my whole computer is all laggy and can't tell if the gifs are causing it or because I have too many files downloaded. ' Clumsy]]' Message 16:15, June 4, 2014 (UTC) http://prntscr.com/3pm583 This shows up when I edit your talk page, maybe you should check the coding of that Talk Heading? Hey Roscoe :p I am really trying to not be rude but just please take this as constructive critisism. On MME, you made a post saying that the Moshi Monsters Magazine is done with publishing in Australia. Well, maybe the Daily Growl is wrong, but on their Issue 43 post, it says "Hey Australia and New Zealand fans! Watch out for your issue hitting the shops soon!" So they are still doing New Nealand and Australia. Just wanted to let you know, and yeah! :) Yolka Crazy! (talk) 21:52, June 5, 2014 (UTC) (Im too lazy for my original sig so yanno) B) Cool user pages How do you get backgrounds, music and pictures that follow you when you move up and down on your userpage. If you know, can you make one for me. A Naughties set background (full). Mr. Snoodle song music and Nipper .gif Thank you Micky | Talk | Blog Posts | ' Clumsy]]' Message 14:43, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Sorry ^ -- [[User:Mickyfickie|'Mickey']] ▪''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie|'''Talk Page]] ▪''' ' 11:30, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Re:Naming Images Hey Ross, considering the fact my memory is quite rubbish I just save them as the oringanal file name, because it's easier to remember. But okay, in future i'll try and remember. Thanks, [[User:OFFICIALHARRY|'Harry Chat Mod]] | '' | ''Talk Page'' | 12:17, June 8, 2014 (UTC) That was a test Yeah, that was a test thing I did when deleting images. Similairly like category: posters. It will be messy to put them in the same place; I can assure you. The image tree is not going to be connected to overall category tree. It's its own. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 19:30, June 10, 2014 (UTC) It's k It's k. I get it, ::Luke • Talk • Blog :: Infobox I just added arrows, I don't really need to inform you about that, it's a minor change. ::Luke • Talk • Blog :: Parameter It wasn't much of a change either.. you don't need to know everything that happens ::Luke • Talk • Blog :: Thank you for warning me :-) ^ Well, not really warning, but reminding. [[User:Mickyfickie|'Mickey]] ▪''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie|'''Talk Page]] ▪''' ' 18:16, June 15, 2014 (UTC) :3 Hello! :D Rockstartchi (talk) 03:19, June 16, 2014 (UTC) correct I was actually thinking of doing correct categories when the items where finished for now. You are correct btw. I did furniture as a category for things of a theme such as doors and walls. Not to be used for the random stuff too. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 20:19, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Yep! Yeah, you can still call me Clumsy! I was like blocked last night and at first I panicked then I e-mailed wikia and said it would be temporary. ' Clumsy]] Message 16:26, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh sorry Hope you understand. [[User:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover|''' Adam The Benneth Lover ]]Happy Editing! |'' [[User_talk:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover|''My Talk]] 16:45, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Reply Diana said to me she doesn't have a good argument, I'll just ask her now. Thanks, [[User:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover| Adam The Benneth Lover ]]Happy Editing! |'' [[User_talk:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover|''My Talk]] 16:48, June 23, 2014 (UTC) countdown name pref. *Countdown Card Elder Furi.png *Countdown Card Elder Furi bio.png Something like that. Do not try to categorise em, because I have not yet make this big branch I can connect them too and this seems like the sort of category covering more than just countdown; I need to look into that first. [[User:PepperSupreme|'''GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 20:43, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Remind me About the nbsp code. I don't like it, so if there's another way, I'd like to do it. Hit me up the next time I'm on chat and not on mobile. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 23:50, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :Also, pterodactyl is proper when referring to the movie. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 23:55, June 28, 2014 (UTC) yesss IT IS SO COOL AND CUTe! I think the colours look fine like this because I wanted it to be clear and calm like. Thank you so much! [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPep]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 16:35, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Automatic reply input Pep-3r Error! Asset: Judder-speech missing. Warning! User Pep-3r missing. Replacing asset with model: Obliterator-YK707. Activate. "What. Special. Occassion. Question. Mark.*''skrt* It. Has. Always. *''Beep''* This. Way." [[User:PepperSupreme|'''PepPep]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ''' 21:16, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: I have an opinion and I have a right to share it. 20:36, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Re:Re:Re? Yep, and I'm not breaking the rules of the Wiki, so it's fine thanks.. I can be me y'know. 20:42, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Ok My brother owned up to editing Carwyn's sig. [[User:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover| Adam The Benneth Lover ]]Happy Editing! |'' [[User_talk:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover|''My Talk]] 16:01, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Yup Glad you realised. I didn't want it to look wrong. [[User:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover| Adam The Benneth Lover ]]Happy Editing! |'' [[User_talk:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover|''My Talk]] 16:35, July 4, 2014 (UTC) You're invited! Ok I found that wall but could not find the XML, so I planned on asking you anyway. [[User:PepperSupreme|'''PepPep]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ''' 13:11, July 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: Ban. Hey Ross, I am really sorry to have had to ban you, but in the recently-made argument, you seemed to be the cause as Luke and Yolka was calm. Don't worry though; It's only a day. :) Joe - Talk - Ban *Luke was not banned as he did not cause the last argument. *I gave you both plenty of warnings. I said something around 'Next person to carry this argument on will recieve a day ban'. You were the one to carry the argument on. *Pepper agrees that this ban is necessary. *The majority of Chat agrees. *I made the decision because it is mostly benefited for the Wiki, along with Luke and you to have a break. *You are not the only person to need a break. Luke also needs a break. *I am done with this, this is the last reply. * Joe - Talk - I have increased your ban Do not blame Luke nor Joe. It is your own fault. But if you cannot deal with that, than blame me. As I know you still are peeved about that one time I gave you a day ban, you are gonna hate this one. For the last couple of days you have been fighting with Luke. You have also caused arguements with MME and only stopped when I got as far as making it a rule. I let you off the hook for every dispute since the start of July. You found out something incredible and I am happy. I offered to make a post about it. I told you we can get the rest of the community to help us now. You agree. You also know we have had lots of help from Luke for XML's. Luke is also your equal. Why are you so terrible towards him? Why was there a need to be so protective of something I would credit you for either way. You became hostile with Luke while he just wanted to help out like he always does. Like you do too. Joe gave you the absolute minimum of a day ban. From chat. No talking for a day here. Wow big deal? You continue to fight it. You are never ok with any ban you get because you are never wrong right? Joe did not even claim you were. He simply wanted you to cool off. I was planning on making the blog post and get you back if Joe agreed. I see Joe as my superior when it comes to chat issues. But you ruined it for yourself. You continued after Joe told you to not do so. You must listen to that, and come to other people if you disagree. You did not respect Joe's wishes and again, he gave you a bare minimum of "punishment". Luke does not provoke. I have been there with almost every fight. You see every comment as an attack. Joe warned you by telling you to stop but you didn't. And now out of chat, you still don't. And then you suddenly question Joe's work, position and authority again. Like always. You explain to me you did not use your sock out of a bad reason, but to talk to me. Well then, why didn't you leave a talk message and wait for me. No, you went to do something else in my absence. You have THREATENED Joe by telling him of you reporting him on community central. We go to that chat and you are there. Do you have any idea how much stress and fear you bring to people with terrible behaviour like this. And you request our decency? You know what you did and thankfully I happen to know how useless it is. Others don't. You are one of our greatest contributors but an absolute mess when it comes to community. And I, of all people, happen to care more for actual individuals than I do for information. Because I know you will just start messes on other people's talk pages '''you have earned yourself a week ban of absolute banishment. Use this time to reflect upon yourself. Try to understand what you tried to do with telling Joe you will report him. Try to understand what he must have felt from that. You wanted to grow, right? I have read your "I'm gonna change" blogs requesting us to guide you but how much patience do you think we have? [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPep']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 23:56, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Alteration of ban As we have spoken, I allow you to finish off what you wanted to till your holidays begin. You are however not allowed on chat. *When making a blog post, do not direct anything to the recent stuff nor adress certain users. *When creating your blog, you are allowed to keep comments open. **But reply minimally. You can thank and stuff but try to avoid starting stuff again. If there is something you find unpleasant about something someone left you, talk to me. *You are not allowed to leave talk page messages, or a bare minimum if you really need something. *Understand you are not exactly off the hook once able to return. Keep up and try to change because this is not forgotten. *Realise you are lucky to have been given this chance. No circumstances like yours should stand in the way of justice. This is me being generous. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPep]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 19:27, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Taxi mag item is back Done~! -Peps Good news! (For once) ;p Yo Ross, I have some good news to tell you (at last :P), me and Fire have made up and we're friends. So, yeah. Hope you have a good b'day and enjoy your time in Florida. Your bestie ;).. 21:40, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Game is on http://monsuno.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Go Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 20:14, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Playing with Fire Well, Ross, I am disappointed, but not surprised. You used James. He was your informant of what happened in chat. That is really great of him, friend-wise. Wiki-wise it’s not, because you used him to get around your chatban. Contacting me to come to your village wiki chat is okido, but you requested James to tell about the contents of chat. He provided you. You shared our chat during YOUR OWN chatban to another BANNED “contributor”, Fire. You basically dismiss your own ban and his, even though you were oh so agreeing with it when it happened, because Fire is terrible towards you which you have shown proof off, then played not knowing anything. You should make choices for yourself. You left unnecessary messages to Luke on his talkpage, which you masked as necessary by throwing in some work stuff. So you broke rule 3. Your blog post broke rule 1. I addressed this. You commented on it, apologized and took action. Only to which you continue to break it again when Luke replied. He did not even say anything related to the issue. And I’m sure you will still say he “provoked you”. During your ban you have contacted Joe outside of our wikia borders, meaning it does not matter for the issue. But yeah, did that protect Brandon? I am sure to take this issue in my judgement. You are well aware, as stated in rule 4, you were not forgiven. Joe is allowed to have an opinion of you. He does not do anything wrong with that. You attacked him, threatened him. He is a person. Do not expect him to stay neutral now when you have constantly shown disrespect and do so again by contacting him even if you know he does not want that. So to summarize, you use people, dismiss and disrespect my rules, act as if your ban is not happening nor are other people’s ban happening as you are literally playing with fire. Haha. See what I did there? Yeah, if you are gonna see it as a joke, so will I. What you may not realize is that I have been extremely kind-hearted with you, going as far as staying up late just to talk to you. I paid too much time on my effortless attempts of giving you that growth you assume you’re having. You are banned, fully, for a month. I basically figured it to be about two weeks, because you are on holidays half of the month. I also waited for two days so you wouldn't leave with a ban. So I’m still quite nice about it, sigh... But yeah, your bans are increasing. Might be unfair but my last resort for your growth AND the wiki’s health is you doing something else. Only a change of pace will save you now. Abce2 is aware of me taking this action, as I have spoken with him about it. James will receive a warning. A new rule will be added regarding chatban. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPep]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:02, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Happy Bday Happy Birthday Ross (^-^) James the Train Lover (Message Me!) 19:09, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Site name? Hi, it's me! Sassynut! (You know the guy you added a couple of days ago?) Anyway, I've been thinking about making a site, and I need you to vote for a name! It's between Moshi Magic and Moshi Press. So far Moshi Magic is winning 2-0. P.S: I never knew you were a goldfish! Sassynut (talk) 11:20, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Invite hi How the heck you blocked!? [[User:Malik The awesome Kid|'Malik]] ▪''' '''▪ [[User_talk:Malik The awesome Kid|'My Talk!']] i have no idea goldfishfart BANANA SWAG Yo, Roscoe My Rosoce can shoot goo. My Rosoce can move. My Roscoe is on the beach. Did you like my story? Sorry Ah, hey Ross. I didn't know about the template so, yh and thanks. :) • [[User:OFFICIALHARRY|'Harry']] • '' • ''Talk'' • ''Chat Mod'' • 12:28, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Le Reply Hi Ross, Birbyman created the page and I added an additional fact about Techies 2.0, but it was later deleted. Since he created it, he put the link there. Not me. Birby hasn't been here for a while so please explain to him. Thanks. • [[User:James the Train Lover|'James']] • '' • ''Talk'' • Pizmo I seemed to notice on Ross' talk that you mentioned about Pizmo and the techies 2.0 set. I only changed that because he was a pixi'naut not a '''pixel'naut, and therefore doesn't have any connection to the Techies 2.0 set. And I created the link on the Brainies page just as Pizmo as it seemed to work and other links are done like that one on the wiki. Hope that cleared up any doubts. :) Birbyman (talk) 18:40, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Have some vague answer If it's the best you can find then you do upload copyrighted stuff...but only if that copyright is some weird store claiming some photoas their own. You cannot grab stuff from flickr or tumblr. You can judge yourself what is fanwork vs something useful and neutral. (For example, some book images I uploaded are copyrighted but they are just scans, not some art photo) [[User:PepperSupreme|'''PepPep]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 20:26, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Getta Go go Actually, you might be surprised to know I was not even planning on editting at all. Over at the moshinanigans wiki I was creating a list of which moshlings species hate another, because I think the hate is most strong in series 11. But then I ran across some minor mistakes and couldn't help myself, haha. Or I could? Anyway, yeah, you can do that bio stuff. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPep]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 12:10, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Chat Problems.. Yo, can you get chat cause I cannot... [[User:OFFICIALHARRY|'Garry]] • • Talk • 15:08, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Sorry ^ I whip me hair back and forth 12:13, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Reply There is that on other pages. Not made by me. I whip me hair back and forth 12:24, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Reply Tessa is a FEMALE name so it's obvious and was confirmed in an email to Moshi by me asking what her name is. --''' .Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts . ' 18:15, September 1, 2014 (UTC) umm I didn't copy Pepper's. But I deleted everything that looks similar to hers. Now I can see why you'd say that. Eggbagg User "dewdrop5861" was wearing it and I thought dress-up items were updated but then no? So I made a page because I never seen that thing before and I hoped you guys would have recognised it. I was merely curious. I used this xml code for his dress up items because regular XML don't have those: http://www.moshimonsters.com/services/monster/dressup/costume/friend/dewdrop5861 So yeah. I thought it was perhaps some code item but items designed by users aren't usually coded. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPepPep']] '▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'Sup?']] ▪''' '''..reme.. 20:23, September 2, 2014 (UTC) ross pls are you drunk http://prntscr.com/4jb5do • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwyn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • Fopkin and MishMash Should I make a page for them and No Photo pics with them? Thanks, [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_blog:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' 16:30, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Talk page chat Do you know why? And who told you? [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_blog:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' 16:33, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Music Am I allowed music on my TalkPage archives? [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_blog:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' 16:37, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Soz [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_blog:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' 17:00, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Reply Hey Ross! Just saying that I actually do use the image search, always, actually. I'm sorry about this, but whenever I search and I can't find the image, so I just upload. A lot of the time I actually look for several pages to edit that are missing a few pics, and place images. Is there any trick to finding these images? And a lot of the images I upload are from Moshlings.comand they usually begin with "pol." should I just not edit the pages with images? And a lot of the time I find it impossible to find the image I'm looking for. Cheers, Pipa Cuties Pipa is in the cuties because on her mash up card, her number at the bottom is 12. If you check the binder, 12-15 is Cuties, thus proving she's in that set :) Re: Bringing back from the dead Hey Ross, Yeah, sorry about that. I noticed the guy was blocked after ''I commented, etc. So, basically, you could say it was a mishap. Cheers, Just a reminder All these were made by one person: Xacwwx, so yeah, these are all of them that need to be deleted. *File:Judderanimation.gif *File:Fizzyanimation.gif *File:Shamblesanimation.gif Cheers, Reply Sorry, I will send you the names of the Moshlings that need the Full Bio categories. Kind regards :) Mickey: [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_blog:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' 16:31, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Reply (2) OK, Sorry, If you need any help, I'm always here if you need any help, Kind regards Mickey :) [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_blog:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' 16:33, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Irrelevant, but... ...There shall be no parteh with the parteh, unless they have miscounted...by a lot! Re:Puzzles Reminder Heya Ross, Yeah, sorry! I didn't know. But would it be OK if I just like...uploaded the images? Cheers, Quick Question Hey Ross, I was wondering if we could use images like this on their pages, so that one would be on Mizz Snoots page. Others like this should be on Moe Yucky's page. It's because I was just thinking if we would be able to do this or not since we've been having tons more rules put in place. Cheers, Looking at that MZ coverage like https://i.imgur.com/VtuTfdv.png [[User:PepperSupreme|'''PepPepPep]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Sup?]] ▪''' '''..reme.. 09:46, September 27, 2014 (UTC)